


The Prince and Servant

by OkayBurrito



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Assassin Caliborn, F/F, F/M, I'm probably going to figure out where to put other characters later, King Dirk, King Eridan, M/M, Meulin is Kurloz's Translator, Potion Seller Gamzee, Princess Aranea, Princess Rose, Princess Vriska, Queen Calliope, Queen Feferi, Queen Roxy, Servant Jake, Servant Jane, Servant Kanaya, Servant Karkat, Servant Porrim, Servant Terezi, Weapon Maker Equius + Horuss, Weapon Seller Kurloz, prince dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayBurrito/pseuds/OkayBurrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider is a prince with too much work. Dirk Strider is the king who gives too much work. Roxy Lalonde is the queen who, well, doesn't really do anything except be cute, to Dave at least. And Karkat? Oooh boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to make these chapters as long as possible (except this one, this one will be somewhat short due to the fact that it's only the first. I promise I'll make them WAY longer), but at the same time I want to have at least over 30 chapters. I want this to be a long running story, and I'm pretty sure it will be.

The prince was messing around with the large quill in his hands, not really listening to his dad as he was being yelled at. Something about how he needed to stop messing around and get to work, I suppose.

"Just get off your ass and at least do some paperwork!" _But don't I need to be on my ass to do paperwork?_

The albino sighed, kind of tired of hearing his loud voice just complain. This lecture has been repeated to him so many times, and he gets it. It's just that there was _so much work_. He can't handle all that with only two hands. "Whatever. I'll get on that," he said, half-meaning it.

Giving a content sigh himself, the king muttered a 'good' and turned on his heel towards the door, making his leave.

Giving it a few moments so he was sure he wouldn't be heard, Dave let out a loud, frustrated groan.

Dave Strider is a prince with too much work. Dirk Strider is the king who gives too much work. Roxy Lalonde is the queen who, well, doesn't really do anything except be cute, to Dave at least. And Karkat? Oooh boy. Have you ever had a cranky uncle that you just wanted to squeeze lovingly, only to have him bite you repeatedly (Dave knows this by experience)? Well, that's him. Everyone wants to hug that sarcastic bastard. Sadly, only one person accomplished that without getting hit so far.

The blond looked up at the ceiling, lost in thought for a moment about his father, until a knock on the door made him snap out of it immediately. Afraid that it may have been Dirk again, he quickly faced directly in front of his desk, grabbing one of the many papers on it and setting it in front of him.

"Come in," he shouted, loud enough for whoever was on the other side of the door to hear him. 

It popped open, Karkat on the other side with a tray of food. Dinner, probably. Was it really that late already?

Upon seeing this, Dave gave a relieved sigh, setting the quill down again. Karkat kicked the door shut, bringing the tray to the desk and setting it down in front of the blond, on top of the paper there.

"There's your lunch, dumbass." He only cusses at Dave when they were alone or with certain people. He couldn't do it around the king, or he'd get fired immediately. He already didn't like him in the first place.

"Thanks, Kitty," Dave said, a smug smirk on his face. This nickname caused Karkat's face to heat up rapidly.

"Don't fucking call me that, you shit," the troll mumbled, before letting out a sigh. He turned towards the door, stopping when he heard a call of his name, turning his head back to look at the albino again.

"Are you gonna go make the bath soon?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

Karkat face-palmed, actually almost forgetting to do that. "Yeah. I'll do that," he said, heading towards the door.

"I'll be there in twenty."

Dave opened the bathroom door, the first thing he sees being Karkat, who was sitting on the stool by the sink. His eyes then shifted to the bath, full and steaming. Just how he liked it.

He stepped towards Karkat, giving him a light pat on the back for the good work. Then Dave just started stripping right there, starting with his shirt. This earned him a growl from Karkat, the troll standing and stepping away, from him, and instead settling to sit on the edge of the tub, "Don't do that so close to me."

The blond snorts as he kicked his shoes off. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, taking them off along with his underwear. He then stepped into the tub, Karkat getting back up to neatly fold his abandoned clothes and set them in the dirty clothes basket.

A relaxed sighed left Dave's lips as he sank down into the hot-warm water, hearing a scraping down behind him and a 'sit up, asshole.' He glanced behind him, seeing that the other had pulled up the stool and had the washcloth and soap in his hands ready. He nodded and sat up like he was told (who ever heard of a servant bossing the prince around?), a small, content smile forming onto his face as he felt the now-wet-and-soapy cloth be gently rubbed across his back, not only cleaning him, but also giving him a little massage too. That reminded him, he needed to ask Karkat for a massage after this. Strifes with his dad really did no good for his back.

"..So. How was your day, Karks?"

"Terrible."

"I see, so like usual," he coughed awkwardly. "What happened this time?" Dave asked curiously. Usually it was people pissing him off, so he wouldn't be surprised if that was the answer to his question.

There was a bit of a silence. An odd silence, and then a pause.

"..Nothing," he said somewhat quietly and continued rubbing his back.

Oh shit. Was there actually something wrong with him? Fuck. Usually Kanaya knows how to take care of it when he was sad but she was obviously not here.

"You sure?" he asked, deciding not to break any cool he had.

"I'm sure."

He sighed a bit in relief, taking this as a sign they didn't have to talk about it right away.

After about twenty more minutes, Dave got done getting washed, Karkat stepping away and allowing the blond to get dress in the clean pajamas that were on the sink. Both left the bathroom at the same time, Dave watching him. He just now noticed how Karkat was walking. All slouched over and tense. He looked extremely uncomfortable and in a lot of pain. He himself was nowhere near like that. He quickly made the decision to stop him.

"Hey, uh, you want a massage or something?" he asked, choosing that he wouldn't be selfish and actually do something for Karkat instead of asking him for it.

Karkat turned his head towards him, stopping his footsteps. His expression lightened up at the mention of a massage.

"You're joking, right?" he asked, really not believing that Dave would really offer that.

"No, no, I'm being completely serious. Unless you don't want on-"

"No, I do. I definitely do," Karkat corrected, quickly crawling up onto Dave's pretty-big bed, earning a snicker from said blond as he joined him.

"Fine, if you really need one that much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! :D I hope this year has not been an asshole to you! And if it has, damn, same.

Once Karkat was laying on his belly, Dave kind of climbed on top of him so he was sitting on his lower, lower back, trying not to make it an awkward position, but that was honestly kind of hard.

The blond positioned his hands so they were one on top of another on his upper back, and he pushed down. The first thing that hit him was that loud ass crack and how actually tense he felt. The smaller troll seemed to relax a bit after just that.

A small smile tugged at his lips, and he moved his hands to the side a bit, pushing down a little harder, immediately hearing a groan and another loud crack from under him.

Karkat loosened up and then let out a comfortable, relieved sigh.

"Holy shit, dude, Kan doesn't do this for you?" Dave asked , shifting his hands to the other side to pop.

"I nev-" Crack. "-er ask." Karkat finished his sentence, feeling Dave go lower.

"Are you fuckin' serious, bro? You know she'd do anything to make you feel more comfortable," he pointed out, working at his lower back. What he said is very true.

Karkat gave a half-assed shrug, "She's already to busy. She doesn't need to be babysitting me and shit." Annnd that is also true. Shit. Dave frowned a bit, glad that the lower back wasn't as bad but disappointed that he had been in pain.

"I know she'd still do it for you, but I guess you can come to me when you need to. I always have spare time, and we're both guys, so I mean, It wouldn't be weird," he said, before stopping and getting off of the troll, moving to sit beside him instead.

Karkat shook his head as he rolled over and sat up.

"I'd rather not," he said, "I have my reasons."

Huh. Reasons. What did that mean? "What kind of reasons?"

"Well, there's the fact that if you weren't putting all your damn weight on me," whoops, "then I would have probably elbowed you in the gut. That shit hurts when you push down to hard."

"And, if someone, let's say, your dad were to walk in on that, how do you think he'd react?"

Dave could have sworn there was a tiny blush on the trolls face when he said that. "Probably not lightly," he said truthfully.

"Exactly. So even if I do come to you, it won't be often."

Dave pouted fakely to look like he was sad about that, earning him a light slap on the arm.

"Don't even try to make me think you would like me to come to you for that," he said, before sliding off the bed, having a little trouble since the bed was so high.

Once he successfully was on the ground, he started to head towards the door to his room, before he was stopped by Dave.

"Awe, you're going to bed already?" he asked in a teasing manner, causing the other to growl.

"Shut the fuck up, of course I am," he huffed. "I'm tired as hell," he said, reaching the doorknob. "Goodnight," he said surprisingly politely, before leaving the room.

"Goodnight!" Dave called back. He laid back on his plush bed, reaching over and turning off the lights.

He woke up at the scheduled time, but the king looked pretty pissed that he was there sooner. Or maybe that was just his neutral expression?

"Hey, dad," he greeted, sitting down in the larger seat, his father right across from him.

"Hey," he greeted back, definitely calmer than he thought he was.

"We need to talk about something important." Though he may be 'calm', he never heard his dad start a conversation off in such a way.

"Well, what do we need to talk about then?" the younger asked, leaning his arms on the desk curiously, tilting his head to the side.

It looked like it took Dirk a second to actually be able to tell him, like he was scared? After a moment, he let out a soft breath.

"There's a princess from another kingdom coming in tomorrow." He looked a little pitiful when he said that, his glance leaving Dave to look into his lap.

"And?" He didn't get the point.

"She wants to marry you."

Oh. OH. Didn't he know how he felt about all that forced marriage stuff?.. Now he got why he needed a moment to tell him.

Dave furrowed his eyebrows together, a frown forming on his face. "What?"

"She'll be coming with her sister, Aranea, and mother, Mindfang. The princesses name is Vriska Serket. I'll be expecting you to talk with her to make something work."

The prince's hands slammed against the table, though Dirk did not flinch, something he'd mastered when he was younger.

"I'm not gonna marry her!" he almost yelled, his voice echoing off the walls.

Dirk let out a heavy sigh, standing. "It's not going to be forced, Dave. It's your choice if you want to marry her or not. I strongly encourage you too though. I assure you she's probably a nice girl-"

"Probably isn't enough, dad." His voice was a bit more serious.

"Dave. Just trust me on this. We need a new king and queen for the future. Me and mama are gettin' old, you know?"

"What?! You're in you're thirties?" he said, though with a much more confused tone.

Dirk put a finger on his own lips, letting out a quick, smartass 'shh'. "We're old."

He then turned, quickly exiting the room before he could get another load of yells.

Dave groaned in frustration, covering his face with his hands. What little information that was suddenly thrown at him was not enough for him to correctly think about this.

Only seconds later, did a worried Karkat walk in with his breakfast, and only then did he take his hands away from his face. Simple eggs and waffles, with a side of bacon. His favorite. To bad his dad just had to come in and ruin his appetite with a bunch of confusion. Maybe he'd ask his mother about it later.

"What the fuck just happened?" the troll asked as he set the plate in front of the prince, taking the fork and stabbing it into the waffles for him. "I heard you just yell."

As soon as the question was brought up, he shook his head. "Nothing, nothing," he mumbled, grabbing the fork and poking the food with it.

Karkat sat, leaning over towards him. "I'm serious. What'd he do?" The troll had seem Dirk leave the room, so he knew it had to of been him.

Dave shook his head again. "It's just.. Apparently there's gonna be another fuckin' princess visiting to try to seduce me into marrying her," he explained half-assed. "I don't know. He just came, told me that and left. I don't know everything yet."

Karkat sighed, sitting back. "You seem to be getting a lot of invitations for marriage lately, aren't you?" he asked, almost disappointed. Just like how he sounded yesterday.

"But why are you able to actually meet this one? Are they actually becoming not-assholes?"

Dave let out a small, quiet chuckle at that. "I don't know. Well, I know that dad said something about him strongly agreeing to me marrying her, but I'd rather not. What if she's a total bitch?"

"Well, what if she doesn't turn out like a total bitch? What if you actually can stand her and you like her?" the other questioned, actually making some good points. Shit, who knew Karkat was so inspirational?

"I still won't be marrying her immediately." He stared down at the food, before he pushed it towards Karkat. "You can have it."

This made the servant give him a look just screaming "what the fuck?"

"I'm not hungry," he explained himself quickly.

Karkat then hesitantly picked up the fork, not so hesitantly digging in, like he hasn't eaten in days.

Then again, the servants food was disgusting. It looked like normal food, but it had way less effort put into it. Karkat seemed to really like this.

Dave watched him, head in his own palm. "You enjoying yourself?" he teased, a playful smirk forming onto his face, making Karkat huff.

"Shut the fuck up," he mumbled in between bites, flicking him off. Dave chuckled a bit, sitting back in his own seat. He already felt some stress go away, surprisingly.

In a matter a minutes, Karkat was finished.

"Ya' done?" Dave asked, though the answer was right in front of his eyes.

Karkat rolled his own eyes a bit, setting the plate on the desk. "Don't you have eyes to see that?" he asked sarcastically, before sighing.

The troll stood. "I'm taking this back to the kitchen," he informed, turning to the door. "Have fun with your shitty pile of paperwork." And then he was gone.

Dave gave a little mental applaud of victory to himself as he noticed that Karkat seemed to be walking just a little straighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still a pretty short chapter but once little miss perfect comes, it'll get much better. <3
> 
> Tell me if there are any mistakes, please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fffff this is two months late. I'm sorry. I'll get back to updating as soon as I can. But for now, this.

The morning of when this Vriska girl was supposed to come was completely different from normal. 

Number one; Karkat wasn't here. He wasn't the one who woke you, it was Kanaya, oddly. When you asked where Karkat was, she had stayed silent, making you extremely worried. You respected her lack of words though, and choose not to push it; it was probably nothing.

Number two; It wasn't quiet nor peaceful. Due to short notice of the princesses arrival, Roxy and her own servants, Porrim and Jane, were running around, making sure everything was clean and perfect. Roxy was a complete freak when it came to guests, as in she needed to be liked in every situation- Who didn't like her? She was also worried that if the three of them saw the castle being dirty, they'd leave immediately. So she was doing it for your sake too, you "needed" a good impression, apparently.

When Kanaya had successfully gotten you up, she lead you into her room, Rose sitting on the bed with fancier-than-usual clothes in her arms. 

"Jesus Christ, how important is this?" you ask, clearly confused with all the sudden activity. 

"Well, this is the day you may be getting a girlfriend finally," Rose explained smuggly, a smirk on her face. That made a clear frown in annoyance pass your lips.  
"  
Shut the fuck up."

Deciding she didn't want any arguing, Kanaya quickly took the clothes from Rose, handing them to you. 

"I need you to go put these on. Once your done, come back to me. I need to make a few changes on them, alright?" she ordered like a mother, the slightest soft smile on her face. Oh jeez, how do you refuse to that? That's right. You can't. Then again, there was no reason to refuse anyways.

You gave a nod, taking the clothes and heading into the bathroom. It was only a bit bigger then your own, considering you were a man who had less needs then women. Well, less kinds soap and towels than women, from the looks of it. You observed yourself in the mirror once the clothing was on, the outfit being a simple white button up (the sleeves were a little too long), going along with the fancy white trousers and dress shoes. You decide to tuck those pants in. You didn't want Kanaya sticking her hand your pants for you. It was kinda obvious Kanaya was going to add some stuff.

You peeked out of the bathroom, and once seeing that Rose and Kanaya were simply talking, he stepped out, Kanaya standing up from the bed once she noticed him.

"Come here," the troll motioned you towards her, and you obliged immediately. In Rose's lap and her sewing kit, and beside her, opposite of where Kanaya had been sitting, where multiple ribbons, along with a, what it seemed like a gold belt. You wouldn't be surprised if it was real. Kanaya didn't need any stool for you. You were 6'3 and she was 5'6. If anything, you may of needed to kneel down.

Once Kanaya had you at the appropriate straight position and made sure you'd stand completely still, she moved back to the ribbons. She took a minute, looking between you and the row of fabric. You and Rose were patient, much to her satisfaction. Kanaya then came to a conclusion, lifting up a velvet red colored one to match your eyes. Well, it was darker than your eyes, but it would work.

He came back closer to you, motioning for you to tilt your head up, which you did. She wrapping the ribbon around your neck, like a choker, before setting it in place. Kanaya moved back and grabbed the belt, handing it to you to put on. It definitely had weight to it, so it was actual gold. 

After that was put on, Rose opened up the sewing kit and Kanaya took white thread and a needle out. 

For the next ten minutes, Kanaya fixed the extra long sleeves with her practically professional hands, and in the end, they fit snug and comfortable. 

"God damn, Kan. You're like a miracle worker," you mumbled to yourself, though Kanaya caught that and gave a flattered smile. She put the supplies away under the bed. 

Rose stood, giving you a glance. "I am going to go see if your future wifey is here yet," the blond teased, purposely bumping shoulders with you as she past, that smirk from earlier back. Kanaya chuckled, sitting down herself as you sighed and Rose left the room. A few awkward moments passed before Kanaya decided to break the silence; "You shouldn't listen to her. I honestly don't think you'll be marrying her," he said, catching your attention.

"What?" you raise an eyebrow. "Why is that? Is she like some ugly hag, or major bitch, or what?" 

Kanaya let out a breathy sigh. "Well, from what I can gather from the things I hear about their kingdom, Ms. Serket- Vriska, likes to steal. She is also quite the control freak." 

Oh. "Yeah. I'm definitely not into that." You take a seat next to Kanaya on the bed. 

Another minute of silence. You too sure could put up a conversation, can't you? _Where is Rose?_ , you think.

"..Can you at least tell me if Karkat's okay or not?" you ask, turning your head to look at her.

She only gave a shrug. "Yes, I'm sure he's fine. Or, I hope he is." +3000 points to your worry meter. You aren't going to question further. After another excruciating ten minutes, Rose came in, looking far more annoyed than you've seen her in a long while.

"The bitch is here." Her tone was pretty flat, though that was how it usually was.

You snorted. "What'd she say to you?" you ask. Now it's your turn to smirk. 

Rose scoffed, an eyebrow raised to match Kanaya's, who was also in question. "She didn't say anything, actually. It was her actions. She almost back handed me when I can up behind her- She did it on purpose. Then she tried to play it off like she didn't try."  
Rose sighed, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. "She's just.. Very loud. So be careful how close you are to her, Dave."

You nod at the explanation and stand, leaving a worried Kanaya on the bed. You could tell she wasn't just worried about how Rose was treated. 

"Will do. W-" you didn't have to finish that thought. "Dining Hall. Breakfast is ready."

You nodded again. It was like Rose to read your mind. Or anyone's mind, really. Before even taking a step forward though, you heard an 'oh, wait!' come from Kanaya, as she ran to her closet and opened it. She pulled out your cape. It was a mixture between red and black, along with a bit of white fur decorating the side and top. You already had one, but that one was completely red. Now since it seems you have an upgraded cape, you could give your old one to Karkat. There had been multiple times where you caught him napping while curled up in it. You would just laugh though as he would refuse that he never did such a thing. You were sure it'd make the boy happy. If you could find him.

Kanaya draped the cape over your shoulders. It was heavier and bigger than the last one, but still smaller than your fathers. That one drags on the god damn ground.  
After a check over your outfit, making sure everything looked good and was comfortable, Rose and Kanaya let you go, and you speed walked to the Dining Hall. You didn't want to be late.

Upon arriving, you realized they hadn't started eating yet. The chatter silenced as you walked in, sudden nervousness hitting you before Roxy quickly motioned for you to sit next to her, which you quickly did. The conversations continued casually. You took this chance to look at who was at the table. There were a few unfamiliar servants; probably from Vriska's kingdom. At the other end of the table, there were three chairs. One had Vriska's mother, Vriska herself, and- Oh shit. Was that Karkat? You couldn't tell. Whoever it was had their head down, tucked away in their arms. They had Karkat's hair and horns though. Yeah, that was him. You look back at Vriska, who was practically staring at you as she giggled at her mom and whispered whatever the hell she was thinking to her. It made you slightly uncomfortable. Never mind. It made you really uncomfortable.

You shifted a bit, and looked away from her. Your attention was brought back though when her mother stood up and coughed loudly to get everyones attention.

"Hello!" she greeted, and the dude-falling-asleep-that-looked-like Karkat's head shit up, proving your suspicions. It was him. And looked dead tired. Vriska slapped his back to knock said tiredness out of him, a chuckle of mockery leaving her.

Her mother continued, "My name is Queen Marquise Spinneret Mindfang Serket-" _lordy what a name, she even added "queen" before it,_ "-and I am the mother of my two daughters, Vriska and Areana Serket-" _where's the other one?_ "-It just so happens that this lovely young lady will be getting married to the prince." You could of sworn you could the faint whisper of "if she doesn't fuck it up" come from Karkat, which caused Vriska to punch him in the arm roughly, though she kept that proud and confident smile through it. 

It seemed that Karkat didn't want to look at you. You don't know why, but you make a note in your head to ask him about it later.

You zoned out completely after the first minute of the speech, sighing.

_'Why am I here again? Oh that's right. To meet a girl. A girl who apparently steals and likes slapping people. Slapping Karkat and Rose. Your attractive, hell yeah, but you looked selfish as hell already. That is not a good quality. At all. Kind of makes me wanna to flip the table. That's impossible though, this table was huge and probably weighs a thousand and two pounds. Why is it so big even? It's not like anyone sits at it frequently. Hell, I don't. Mom and dad eat in their bedroom together. Who the hell uses it? Do they even know how much they could get if they sold it? A lot of money. That reminds me. Money. I really needed some. I should ask dad for some money after this whole date party and go buy some cool stuff. More shitty swords. And apples. And apple juice. Mmm. Apple ju-'_

Your random thoughts were interrupted by Roxy's nudge in your side, shit did they ask you a question? _Oh god oh god oh god._ Mom Serket was already sitting now.

"Um. Yo."

Nice one, Dave, what the _f u c k_ -

"Yo!" Rose was right. She's loud. At least you didn't fuck up. Or it didn't seem like you fucked up.

You glance at Karkat. _Oh my God._ His hand was over his mouth, though it was clear he was smiling with his cheeks all lifted like that. He was even probably holding back a laugh. You huff, looking around again as Jane and Porrim pass out plates of the breakfast; simple eggs, bacon and pancakes, along with the delicious biscuits Jane always made. Yum. 

From the corner of your eye, you caught Vriska taking Karkat's plate- whoa they're actually feeding him this shit?- and hold it out of reach of him, getting rewarded with a protesting 'hey!"

You sigh. _Oh boy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update again next week, hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska's here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M A TerRIBLE VIRKSA IM SORY
> 
> \+ also im sorry bc i didnt' fuckign update in forever firgive me please

You were woken up far to early. About two hours than you usually were. You weren't even given any warning until you were given only five minutes to get ready for the day, also being given a warning to not wake Dave. You knew that the princess was coming today, but was getting up so fucking early nessesary? You think not.

As soon as you open the door to step out after you successfully got clean clothes on in time, your arm was grabbed by Porrim, quite roughtly, at that. She quickly apologized once she heard your groan of pain. She definitely had muscle. As you were rushed to one of the guest bedrooms, Porrim explained that for this morning, and probably night, you were to take care of Vriska until Roxy could get a different servant to aid to her needs. You protested lightly, not wanting to piss her off, which could very easily happen.

As the door to the room was opened, a frown crossed your face. You see that the entire bedroom was already blinged out, and she came here probably just a short time ago. This must have been put up yesterday, then. Vriska was sitting in the chair in front of her dresser, staring at herself in the mirror. Her gaze shifted, before she turned her head in your direction, her curly, black, long locks moving as well. Huh. She was actually extremely gorgous. Fuck.

"Finally," you hear Vriska complain, which made you roll your eyes. She looked just as tired as you do, her frown meeting yours, as well as both of you having bags under your eyes. After just a moment, Porrim disappeared, needing to tend to other things, you suppose.

A minute passed in uncomfortable silence, Vriska looking at you expectantly as you just stood there awkwardly. You had no idea what she wanted.

"What?" you ask, crossing your arms, and eyebrow raising in question.

In return, Vriska narrowed her eyes at you. She reached over and grabbed the hairbrush, and you were already walking over to give her what she wanted. You grabbed the hairbrush, as gently as possible. You didn't want to disrespect her or anything (hint: that was sarcasm). She gave you a snotty smile in return (maybe without the eyebrow raise, it would of looked actually grateful) and turned back to the mirror, picking up where she left off with the makeup in front of her, the bags under her eyes concealed in one second flat. You thank god that she didn't make you do that too.

You started running the brush through her hair a bit awkwardly, obviously not experienced with the length (it was longer than Porrim's!) and she seemed to notice. 

"The fuck are you doing? Never took care of a lady before?" she glanced at you in the mirror, the faintest of smirks appearing on her lips after she finished her statement. It was nice to hear one princess that doesn't give a shit about cussing. You paused the brushing for a second. 

"Not one with a mane this long. How the ever loving fuck do you take care of this?" you asked, resuming the stroke of the strands. It's not even that tangled, the curls were probably the only things in the way.

Vriska sort of snorted, "I don't, dude. I don't need to care for myself. Got my girlie to do that for me."

"Well then, where the fuck is your girlie?"

"Back at the castle. Had to stay to clean and all that boring shit. After I get married to your, supposedly, cutie prince, she's coming here."

You almost growl at the statement. Or, apparently you do growl, from the way she giggles. She _giggled_ at you. 

"Just between you and me, I don't want to do this anymore than you want me to." That lifts something off your shoulders. "Don't wanna be taking your hubby away." The something went right back on you, twice as heavy and painful, and you roughly tug her hair with the brush.

"Hey! You trying to kill me, bub?"

After a long, _long_ , excruciatingly boring lecture about the history of her and her only (the most "exciting" part was how her dad got killed in some kind of war. You sent your pity her way like she wanted, even though it happened before she was born) she suddenly stood, taking the hairbrush out of your hands and setting it back down on the dresser. Yeah, you were brushing her hair the whole time. It's a wonder the curls weren't gone completely.

Vriska was taller then you, of course, and she made sure to briefly make fun of that, and before you could punch her, Porrim was back in, bowing to Vriska and escorting you both to breakfast. Apparently breakfast is a big deal today, considering the massive crowd around the table.

You were sat right next to Vriska, and as soon as your glance hit a certain tired looking blond, any worry you were feeling slowly disappearing. It was replaced with confusion, as fancy food was placed in front of you. 

Of course. They were showing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love vaska serkat

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. Don't worry, It's not going to get dirty.


End file.
